In many instances, particularly in the field of electromagnetic sound generators such as automobile horns, junctions between the electrical wiring and other components are repeatedly subjected to considerable vibrations, especially when positioned in the immediate vicinity of a source of mechanical oscillations. Conventionally, the conductors (which may be stranded or solid wires) are stripped of their insulation and soldered or brazed to an associated terminal; such connections, aside from being sensitive to vibration, tend to introduce an elevated resistance in view of the poor electrical conductivity of the bonding material. Often, the cutting of the insulating layer prior to stripping damages the underlying conductor core which may thereby be seriously weakened.